


Mistress of Magic

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby’s costume for the comic convention is a bit distracting.





	Mistress of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #535 "bombshell"

“McGee?” said Abby, worried. “Are you okay?”

He’d shown up at her apartment when he’d said he would, to give them plenty of time to finalize their costumes and drive over to the comic book convention. His costume was last-minute, but fairly accurate– a plain black suit and a second-hand trench-coat made him a more-than-passable John Constantine. But he hadn’t said a word since she opened the door.

“I…” said McGee.

Abby glanced down at her own costume – she was going as the Bombshell comics version of Zatanna Zatara, complete with corset and stockings. “Ah,” she said, grinning. “Thanks, Timmy.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone unfamiliar with the DC Comics characters, McGee is going as John Constantine, a paranormal PI, and Abby is Zatanna Zatara, a magician.
> 
> Images for reference – [John Constantine](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/c/cc/John_Constantine_0010.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120227070728), [Zatanna’s original costume](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zatanna#/media/File:Zatanna_by_Brian_Boland.jpg), and [Zatanna’s Bombshells costume](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a0/61/50/a06150e8d17a1dd5f4ad0fd5af2e3083.jpg) (the bunny is Constantine)


End file.
